


Kinktober 2020: Pegging, Femdom, Praise Kink, Shibari

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Kinktober 2020, Pegging, Praise Kink, Shibari, fwb or dating your call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Amanda has some extra fun with Sonny.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Amanda Rollins
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: Kinktober 2020: SVU Filth The Sequel





	Kinktober 2020: Pegging, Femdom, Praise Kink, Shibari

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatEsqCrush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEsqCrush/gifts).



Amanda finishes the final knot on the chain corset and steps back to admire her work. Her knots are perfectly stacked down Sonny's spine, and the leftover rope is enough for her to add the doggystyle harness she's been wanting to combine with the corset for awhile. 

"How does it feel?" she asks, stroking her hands up Sonny's ass and then stroking her fingers over a few of the ropes that span Sonny's ribcage and chest. 

"It's really good," Sonny says, hips rocking forward and back.

Amanda grabs his hips and presses herself hard against him, her pubic bone putting pressure on the butt plug he's been wearing for nearly an hour. Sonny arches his back like she's fucking him. The corset knots look even nicer as they shift with his movement. "You look so fucking hot," she says, and she grins at the way his breath catches. Fucking praise whore, he is. She loves it. "Ready for the next part?"

"Yeah."

Amanda takes a moment to squeeze his ass and spread his cheeks. "I love how this plug looks in you," she says, pressing a thumb lightly to the center of the base, which is carved in the shape of a pink rose. "So pretty, and it matches your ropes."

Sonny answers with a groan, trying to press his hips back, but Amanda digs her fingers into the meat of his ass to keep him from moving. "'Manda," he huffs, but he doesn't sound annoyed. He's getting the breathy edge to his voice that means he's sliding deep into subspace. 

Amanda leans in and kisses just above the plug, just to make Sonny squirm again. "I'm gonna tie you up with your ass in the air and fuck you so hard, your ass is gonna be as pink as your girly little plug." 

She laughs low in her throat when Sonny groans and immediately sticks his ass higher in the air. "Oh, you are such a filthy bottom," she says. She wraps the ropes around the tops of Sonny's hips as he rubs his face in the sheets and makes quiet, mewling sounds. She knots each side, then wraps the ropes around the tops of his thighs, just under his ass. When she ties the ropes off completely, she smacks Sonny's ass with both hands, then scrapes her nails over his cheeks. 

"So good," Sonny moans. 

Amanda scrapes her nails over him again, leaving light marks at a ninety-degree angle to the first set. She bites at the small of his back, then reaches around him to give his dick a couple of rough tugs. 

"Oh god oh god," Sonny chants, trying to thrust down into Amanda's hand, but with his hips and thighs tied together, he has no leverage. "Oh, shit," he says when he realizes it. "Oh, shit, Amanda. This is amazing. Fuck."

"Good," Amanda says. She lets go of his cock and scoots back from him until she can step off the bed. "Stay there," she says just to hear him chuckle brokenly. She walks over to her dresser, which Sonny can't see with how he's tied up, and she reaches into the pillowcase lying on top. She'd tucked her favorite dick and strap-on ring into the pillowcase before Sonny had shown up, wanting to put an extra surprise in tonight's play. "You gonna suck my dick tonight, Sonny?"

"Please," Sonny says. "Yes. Please. I want to."

"You like to suck dick, don't you?"

"Yes. I love it."

Amanda steps into the half-tied harness and knots off the other side, taking a moment to make sure the ropes won't dig into her hips uncomfortably. She walks directly behind Sonny and presses the head of her dick just under the plug. He whines in the back of his throat and shivers from head to toe. "You're such a cockslut," Amanda says. "You'd take two at a time if I asked you to."

Sonny makes an affirmative sound, then whines again when Amanda steps back, and he can't feel her dick anymore. He doesn't complain, though. He knows better. If he wants to get fucked, he has to be a very good boy. 

"Close your eyes," she says as she walks around the bed. When she can see his face, she laughs quietly to see he's pressed his forehead and eyes into the mattress so he can't possibly see what he's doing. "What a good boy," she says and appreciates the way he shivers again. She takes her dick in one hand and climbs back on the bed. "Keep your eyes closed," she says as she slides her free hand into his hair and slowly pulls his head up. 

His eyes stay tightly closed. No way he's peeking. Not that Amanda thought he would be. "A very, very good boy," she murmurs and gives his hair an extra tug in reward. "Open your eyes."

Sonny does so, then gasps as he realizes Amanda's harness is made of the same rope he's wearing. "FUCK."

Amanda laughs, full-throated, and pulls Sonny's head towards her dick. "Show me how much you like it."

Sonny immediately takes in half of Amanda's length, pausing to breathe in hard through his nose and look up quickly at Amanda. 

"Don't worry about me, baby. You have fun. I'll have mine when you're done."

Sonny groans and slurps loudly as he slowly pulls off Amanda's dick. He tilts his head to one side and licks up the length before pressing his face against her harness and getting one of the ropes between his teeth. He doesn't tug hard, just pulls enough that he can slip his tongue under the rope and lick right next to her cunt. 

"Oh, aren't you so smart?" Amanda gasps. She'd known he'd have fun with the rope harness, but she hadn't expected that. "Where else can you stick your tongue?"

Sonny manages to lick under each bit of rope holding the ring in place. He sucks Amanda's dick back into his mouth and methodically adjusts the angle until Amanda bucks hard and gasps. 

"Good boy, what a good fucking boy," Amanda says as she rides the pebbled surface of the clit stimulator built into her dick. "Yeah, just like that. Make me come before I fuck you."

Sonny hums in pleasure and keeps sucking her dick, keeping his movements perfectly centered so Amanda's clit is constantly in contact with the toy. Amanda wants to praise him, but she can't form words. The pressure and texture on her clit is so goddamn perfect. She slaps her hands onto Sonny's back, just above the top of the corset, and drags her nails hard up to the slope of his shoulders. Sonny gasps around her dick and presses his shoulder blades up against her hands without dislodging the clit stimulator. 

Amanda gets both hands in his hair and tugs hard, pulling him in until her dick is in his throat, and his nose is pressed into her pubic hair. "Take it," she mutters. "Take it like a good boy, you fucking cockslut."

Sonny stays still as Amanda fucks his face, less concerned about his enjoyment and much more focused on getting herself off quickly. Her orgasm throbs from her clit, and she bites her lip as she yanks Sonny's head back so he can get some air. He breathes in hard through his nose but doesn't drop her dick from his mouth. He keeps pressure on as Amanda comes and then almost instantly comes again. 

"Back. Get back," Amanda hisses as she comes down from her second orgasm. 

Sonny pulls off immediately, gasping for air with spit trailing down his chin. "Was that...did I…" He drops his head forward, wiping his chin on the sheets. 

"You did really, really well," Amanda murmurs, petting his hair absently. "How do you want to get fucked?"

Sonny groans. Amanda usually chooses for him. He gets to choose when he's been especially good about getting her off. "Hard, please," he says.

Amanda lazily rolls her hips so her dick slides against Sonny's mouth and then up his face. He closes his eyes and lifts his chin, quivering with want but not trying to tell Amanda what to do. Amanda slips her thumb between his lips and hums in approval when he immediately sucks it. "Good," she says. "Good boy."

It takes her a couple of minutes to feel sure in her movements. Sonny laps at the edge of her thumbnail and lets her thumb sit heavy on his tongue. 

Amanda takes her thumb away slowly, enjoying the way Sonny lets it go but can't help but kiss the pad of it before it's out of reach. She combs her fingers through his hair, then slips sideways so she can get off the bed. 

Sonny's flushed all over from their play, and Amanda smiles at the fact his ass is almost as pink as his butt plug. She grips the base of the plug and rotates it slowly. "Gonna give it to you good and hard," she says. "You like taking my dick, don't you?"

"Love it," Sonny gasps as Amanda keeps rotating the butt plug. "Fuck. I love it."

"Yeah, good boys like fat dicks," Amanda says. She pulls the butt plug out an inch, then pushes it back in. Sonny tries to buck his hips, but he's trapped by the ropes. "Good boys like to fight for their fuck," Amanda continues, fucking him with the butt plug so he'll try to move again. "You gonna be a good boy while I fuck you like this, Sonny? Gonna want me to fuck you hard but like not getting to move?"

"Yes," Sonny says without hesitation. Amanda has to bite back a groan at how easily he admits it. He has no shame in the bedroom. She fucking loves it. 

She takes her time pulling the plug from his ass, never pushing it back in, but pausing several times just to enjoy the way his breath catches and the way his gasps turn into high-pitched sounds that would be begging if he adds words. But he won't add words. Not until he's told to. He's too well-trained. Too determined to prove how good he is. 

Amanda spreads his cheeks with both hands and watches him twitch as the air hits his open ass. "Beg for it," she says. 

"Please fuck me," Sonny says immediately. "Please fuck me with your dick. Please make me come from how good you are at fucking my ass. Please, Amanda. Please."

"Keep going," she says, dropping her right hand to grab her dick. 

"Please make me come on your dick. Please make me feel it tomorrow when I try to sit down. Please fuck me until I come all over myself."

Sonny continues his begging as Amanda presses the head of her dick against his wet hole and watches it disappear into his body. His voice gets thready, but Sonny doesn't stop talking, and she rewards him by pushing in to the hilt in one hard stroke. 

"Shut up," she says, and he goes silent immediately, head dropping forward. She grabs the corset between the two lowest knots and tugs him backwards as she thrusts forward. Sonny gives a strangled cry, and Amanda watches his hands clench in the sheets. "Yeah, this is what you need. A big dick to shut your mouth." She uses the knots for leverage for a few more thrusts, then lets go so she can pull most of the way out and hold him by the ropes around his hips. 

"So fucking needy," she says, shifting her stance. She rocks her hips and breathes out hard as the clit stimulator hits just right. She rides it, thrusting shallowly into Sonny. He wriggles and shivers and groans, but he doesn't beg and he doesn't try to get more than she's giving. Amanda keeps him on edge as she concentrates on her own pleasure. She tightens her grip on the ropes as she gets closer, pushing her dick in deeper as she seeks more pressure on her clit. 

Sonny breathes out hard and stretches his arms over his head. Amanda manages a shaky laugh as she grinds herself against Sonny's ass. "Found your prostate," she says, having to work to keep her voice even as her orgasm starts to build. She pulls out just enough to press hard on his prostate again. She grinds herself on the clit stimulator and pulls hard on the ropes at Sonny's hips, forcing him to stay in place as she works his prostate. "If you can come in the next two minutes without touching yourself, I'll ride your dick next time."

Sonny swears a blue streak, and Amanda watches the way his muscles clench and roll as she holds him in place and keeps her dick deep as her entire body starts to feel like a live wire.

"Ahhhhh!" Sonny yells as his back arches. He freezes, head thrown back and mouth open, spine curled so tightly, the knots on his corset shift closer together. He comes with a hard shudder and a series of gasping breaths. Amanda yanks at the knots on his left hip and quickly pulls out as Sonny finishes coming and falls flat on the bed. 

Amanda slides a hand under her dick, fingering herself hard as she wrestles her dick off so she can get to her clit with her other hand. She gasps and yelps and comes against her hands, then drops sideways onto the bed, her entire body shaking from the exertion. 

They lie next to each other and pant. Sonny turns his head after a couple of minutes, his breathing mostly steady. Amanda reaches out blindly and grabs the water bottle off her nightstand, passing it to him. He takes a long drink, then passes it back. Amanda takes her own swig and presses the bottle against her stomach. 

"Did I make it?" Sonny asks, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes. "Did I come in time?"

Amanda takes another drink of water, then pushes the bottle back at him. "I don't fucking know," she says. "We'll say yes."

Sonny smiles around his next drink of water and nods when Amanda taps twice on his arm. Her non-verbal way of asking if he's okay. She reaches out and carefully pulls the top of the corset down. Sonny's skin is a little red, but it doesn't look chafed or scraped. 

"Gimme a minute, and I"ll get the lotion," she says, dragging her hand down Sonny's side so she can get to the ropes on the right side of his hip and start getting him loose. "That third orgasm kicked my ass."

Sonny laughs and pillows his head on his arms. He wipes the water bottle along his brow and yawns hugely. "Whatever. I'm good."

"Hey, I don't skimp on aftercare," Amanda says. "It just takes me a minute to get off the bed."

Sonny makes an affirmative noise, and Amanda hears him take another drink of water as she undoes the last of the knots.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the beta, M!


End file.
